Merry Fifty Christmas!
by AZnativeJay32
Summary: Christian Grey's first Christmas with Ana and his loving family. (In Christian's POV). A small, short three-part story.
1. Chapter 1

Ahh, Christmas time is here. This Christmas, however, is very special to me. It will celebrate me ending the greatest year of my life with my beautiful wife, Anastasia. And just like what occurred before, we get to start over again. The new year. Just me and her. Oh! And our soon-to-be-born child will start another new beginning for us. Our journeys as parents.

The thought of having a child is... strangely frightening and oddly appealing. I never thought I would have a child, or children..., or a wife for that matter. Ana is now four months into her pregnancy.

"Christian?" Her sweet voice catches me off guard. I turn and see her standing in the door frame of the balcony. She has a light blue throw-blanket around her shoulders and wearing one of my white t-shirts and white lace undergarments. She looks so vulnerable. I am eager to touch and kiss her. Her belly is protruding out. Nothing too big or too small. Honest to god, how did I get her? And why do I feel lucky and glad that it's her who's carrying our child?

 _You stalked the girl, Grey._ I joke to myself. I'm so glad I did.

"Yes, Ana?" I ask, captivated by her amazing, stunning blue eyed gaze. She has me in a trance. I hold out my hand for her to come join me overlook the Seattle night lights.

She intertwined our hands and rests her head on my shoulder. "Nothing." I can detect a hint of playfulness in her voice. "Is that so?" I tease back. "I can probably spank it out of you."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Grey?" Oh, her and her smart mouth.

"Don't tempt me..." I smack her behind lightly and playfully. She gasps and pulls me in for a kiss. She bites my lip. Christ, the things she does to me! "You are savage, Mrs. Grey." She giggles in the most joyous way. Music to my ears.

"Back at you, Mr. Grey."

"Ana? Is there anything else you'd like or love for Christmas?" I know she doesn't like anything expensive, but I can still try. It's still a week before Christmas and we've pretty much got all our shopping done. The things money can buy..., in my case, that is. I pretty much shopped online while Ana chose to do half store shopping and half homemade gifts.

"You aren't gonna buy anything expensive, are you?"

Easy come, easy go. "I'm aware of your simple tastes, Ana. I just thought I'd ask." I shrug my shoulders. "Besides, you already gave me two special gifts this year."

Her blue eyes grow wide and her eyebrows furrow, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Anastasia. You gave me a wife." I kiss her wedding ring. "Now, you're giving me a family." I place our hands, that hold our golden symbols, atop her belly. She gazes back at me, completely astonished. Her eyes well up. She wraps her arms around me. I can hear her shuddered breathing.

"Hush, Ana. I'm here. I got you." Her face nuzzles into my chest. "Shhh..." I rub her back to soothe her.

"I love you so much, Christian." She whispers.

"I love you, too, Ana."

We kiss again, deeply. A gust of wind suddenly blows and snow begins to fall. "Come, Ana. This cold can't be good for you or the baby." I keep my arms around her as we make our way inside. "You didn't finish your hot chocolate." I say. She manages to stop sniffling to look at the mug on the counter. The marshmallows are completely melted and are stuck to the spoon and the marshmallow goo has run down the sides. Anyone else would think it was a science experiment gone wrong. "Oh no! I forgot!" She frantically rushes over to try and salvage the forgotten beverage.

She laughs as she wipes the goo off the counter with a rag. "It's all your fault, Grey."

"Come to bed with me?"

"I'll be there soon." She waves me off. "I need to clean this mess up!"

 _Okay. Let's have some fun._ "But I'll be all alone, Mrs. Grey." I pretend to sound sad. I walk and stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kiss her shoulder up to the side of her neck. She rewards me with a small moan. "You're skin is cold, Ana. I can warm you up if you'd like." I tease.

She smiles and tries to break from my grip. She squirms and groans. "You always do this to me!"

"What do I to you, Ana? If you tell me, then I'll stop." My voice is low and throaty.

She moans again. "You make me lose all motivation and focus to do anything that involves being away from you."

"I'm not making you lose focus, Ana. I'm simply loving you."

She begs and tries once more to break free as I continue my loving assault. "Christian... Please!"

"Is there something wrong with me loving you?" I whisper in her ear.

"No. Christian. Please!" She cries.

"I love you, Ana. My wife."

"I love you too, Christian. My husband."

"Good. Come to bed with me?" I ask again.

She nods and drops the cloth. I pick her up and carry her to our room. Her arms tightly hang onto me. I gently rest her on the bed. I lay beside her and notice she has the most loving expression on her face. Her hand gently traces the side of my face. I place my hand over hers.

She keeps that expression for about 5 more seconds before she finally speaks. "You know what I just realized?"

My curiosity perks up. "What?"

She props herself onto her elbow and flips her body onto her side. "We had a little honeymoon present for us when we returned."

Confused, I ask, "Huh?"

"Christian. I'm four months pregnant." She states.

 _What is she-... Ohh!_

My hands glide over her belly. Deep down, I hate myself for the way I acted. "I was too frightened, Ana. Everything was happening so fast. And it's only now I too realize that unbeknownst to you and me... You were carrying life for four weeks and I almost destroyed it."

Her eyes become glassy again.

"I also see that you have given _me_ life, Ana. You've given me a life I never thought I'd have. I love you."

She smiles a seductive smile. Her blue eyes are glowing with delight. "Show me how much you love me, husband." She pulls me in for a kiss.

I break away and smirk, "Oh, wife of mine. With pleasure."

"You got that right, Grey." She fists my hair with her hands.

I capture her lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

On this evening, Ana and I lay out upon the sofa in our TV room. She lays between my legs, her back to my front. We are warmed by a grand cocoon of heavy blankets and the three of us are enjoying the moment in each others company. The Christmas specials they play year round never get old for me. I feel so... indescribable, but I'm in the highest of spirits.

"Ana?" I whisper to make sure she is still awake.

"Hmm?" She turns her body to look back at me.

"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep on me." I kiss her nose. "How is our little one?" I rub her belly.

"Fine and is sleeping." She laughs. "Christian, did you have a favorite Christmas special or so when you were growing up?"

"I always loved 'How the Grinch stole Christmas.' Mind you, when I was a boy, I absolutely adored Dr. Seuss. They were simple stories told. When I began talking, Dr. Seuss's books were easy to read. The wording wasn't to hard and the pictures were so colorful."

 _What a mouthful, Grey!_

"What's yours, Ana?"

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" She blurts out.

I didn't expect her to answer so fast.

"Because..." I elongate the word enough for her to respond. She giggles. "Even though he was 'different' and didn't fit in, there was only one person who showed him how great he really was." She looks deep into my eyes as she blushes.

 _Christ, how does she do that?_ She can make anything sound so simple with so little ease. "God, I love you."

She lifts herself from our comfy place and stretches out. "You think the second batch of cookies are done?" I say, standing up to stretch too. "Let's go." She says. Shutting of the TV, I place her hand in mine. We walk to the kitchen luckily just in time for the oven timer to go off. I offer to take them out, very carefully.

"Christian Grey. You never let me lift a finger!" She exclaims.

"Ana. You're already carrying too much."

"What?" She raises an eyebrow.

I nod, gesturing in the direction towards her belly, which she rubs affectionately.

"You are carrying a piece of you and me. That's all you should be worried about."

She rolls her eyes. One of her many challenging habits that I've come to love.

I set the pan on the counter. She grabs a spatula and begins to move the cookies onto the cooling rack. There are many shapes including trees, Christmas hats, stockings, presents and snowmen which look delicious. To think, she made them from scratch.

She searches the cabinets for frosting and sprinkles, then into the drawers for silverware. "Would 'sir' like to decorate a cookie?"

"Yes." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. She hands me a butter knife. Unscrewing the lid off the container, I see she has chosen vanilla frosting.  
I scoop out some and spread the frosting over a Christmas tree cookie with expert ease. As I was about to add the sprinkles, Ana calls my name. I turn my head and she taps my nose, leaving a white frosting dot in the middle of my face.

Oh, game on, Mrs. Grey. Before she can make a run for it, I seize her hand and pull her into me. She squeals with glee. I nuzzle her nose with mine so her nose gets covered too. We both laugh.

She stands on her tiptoes and proceeds to kiss and lick my nose clean. I paint her nose with the frosting and return the favor.

An idea suddenly enters my mind. "Wait here..."

I have my iPod in my hand and plug it into the dock. Christmas music fills the silence. Ana is busy decorating cookies. She stops when she hears the music. I make my way to her. 'Winter Wonderland' by Michael Bublé plays while I cradle my arms around Ana. "Dance with me?" I say.

She nods and wraps her arms around me. I whisk her out of the kitchen. We dance for sometime. 'All I want for Christmas is You' plays next. I mouth those words as we dance. We're being so silly and move uncoordinated to our own fun, but still fancy rhythm.

Ana's blue eyes are alight with joy. Her beautiful face irradiated by the lights of our Christmas tree. Have I ever been this happy?

"Do you have a favorite Christmas song, Ana?"

"The Little Drummer Boy." She says. I motion for her to continue on. "When Ray was in the military, he told me he would to listen to that song while he was on duty. They would play it around Christmas time. He would sit me on his lap and sing the song. He likes the drummers march beat."

"You mean the 'snare drum'?"

She instantly flicks her head up to meet my eyes, shocked. "How did-?"

"Besides Elliot playing guitar, he wanted to try out drums for a while. Let's just say, there's only so much sleep you can get with that instrument."

She grins and lays her head back onto my chest. I can hear the sharp intake of breath. "Are you tired?"

"Mm-hmm." She yawns again.

"Come. Let's go to bed."

We walk to our bedroom after tidying up the kitchen. We find our comfortable spots and let sleep take us. "Tell me your favorite Christmas song. I haven't asked you that." She utters sleepily.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have one. Maybe one of these nights, if I find a song, you'll hear me play it on the piano." I leave her mind to run free to that one. "...but, I think I'll keep what I have in mind for you to figure out."

Her blue eyes open swiftly. "Which one?" She questions.

"Good night, Ana."

"Not even a hint?" Her interest never ceases to amaze me.

I kiss her to quiet her. "Good night, Anastasia." I say, calmly but with gentle seriousness.


	3. Chapter 3

My hand softly traces her face, coaxing her into waking awareness. "Ana. Wake up."

She stirs. "Mmm..."

"Come on, my beautiful wife. Up." I whisper low. "Open your eyes."

She inhales deeply and I am greeted with soft blue eyes. "Merry Christmas." She mutters sleepily.

"It's not Christmas until we get to open our gifts." I smirk. "Unless you'd like to sleep until New Year's."

"Alright." She jokes and turns back to sleep.

"Then, I guess... I'll be oh so lonely..." I lift myself from the bed and continue my faux sad voice, heading into the bathroom. "All alone on this Christmas day..."

We both know what I'm doing. She gets up from the bed and finds her clothes. "You see what you do? I can never refrain from being away from my husband." She laughs.

"Good. Because..." I can't resist laughing too. "I'm already showered and ready to go!"

"You tease!" She gasps. "Wait... No you didn't! You're still wearing your nightwear!"

I open to door for her to see me dressed in casual wear.

"Christian Grey. Will you ever learn?" She playfully pushes me.

"Not if you learn first." I retort back. Lo and behold, she rolls her eyes. A habit I've come to love.

"You shower. I'll pack the presents in the car. Let me know when you're ready to go."

She nods. "Alright." And she disappears into the bathroom.

Under our tree, I gather what presents I can hold with one arm and head to the garage. I spy a nametag upon a green bag when I pile the presents in the trunk of the car.

 **"To: Christian Grey  
From: Anastasia Grey"**

My hand hovers over the wrapping paper. I barely touch it lightly until I realize what I'm about to do. _No. No. Back away, Grey!_

I shake my head and quickly head back to the apartment to retrieve the rest of the gifts. Ana emerges from our room wearing casual wear like me. I don't know what unseen force possesses me but I find myself walking up to her and proceed to kiss her deeply. We're both breathless. "I can't believe I'm spending Christmas with you." I choke out. "That you are in my life."

"The same can be said about you." Her blue eyes are full of so many emotions that I can't read them all at once. Oh, Christ... Those blue eyes that confirm I'm not dreaming.

"I just have my hair to fix, then we can go."

"Wear your hair down. You'll look more stunning."

"Let's go then." She takes hold of my hand, leading us to the elevator.

...

We arrive at my parent's house in record time. We both carry our share of the presents. Thank god most of them are bags. Grace is the first to greet us at the door.

"Christian! Ana! Come in."

I can hear Carrick yell, "They're here!"

Everyone pulls me and Ana into hugs. "Dad!" Ana squeals with delight as she wraps her arms around Ray. "Mom! Bob!"

Good God, everyone is here!

"Darlings, come sit." She practically herds us into the family room. "Mia is still making something in the kitchen. She got up a bit late this morning. Once she's done, we can all eat."

So for the next few moments, everyone talks about 'this' and 'that', eagerly waiting for their turn to speak.

Mia walks out from the kitchen. "Mom. It's done and on the table."

Before Grace can say anything, everyone is already on their feet, heading to the dining room. I motion for Ana to take a seat at the table while I get her plate for her.

...

"Time for presents." Grace announces, urging everyone towards the family room.

Finally! I am so full. Turkey, ham, potato salad, fruit salad, yams; which was the dish prepared by Mia. I don't think I've ever eaten so much. Ana has eaten well. I was kind of picky about which food. I wanted to make sure she doesn't eat the wrong food for our child. Yes, I know I'm being overprotective but... you know. At least she was eating. She knows how I get about that. Champagne was off the table for her. She wasn't too sad about it. Instead, she opted for apple juice.

"I want to be Santa!" Mia exclaims. She's always loved Christmas. Elliot has a scowl on his face as he looks at Mia. I guess he wanted to be santa and pass out the presents. I remember when we were small, Elliot was always to first to wake me and Mia up. Rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping himself multiple times in the moment.

"Mia! It was my turn this year!" He whines like the little crybaby big brother he was long ago.

"Yeah, well, you should've said something." She fires back, smug as she takes to stand near Grace.

Elliot rolls his eyes. "I would if _YOU_ didn't say anything."

I laugh. "Careful, Lelliot. She takes after one of her brother's tempers."

It's true. I spent more time with Mia than Elliot during our childhood. She has inherited her sassy nature from me. Elliot rewards me with a 'screw-you' face.

"Come on, you two." Dad says. "Grace, maybe Mia and Elliot should both be Santa this year."

Grace smiles and nods. "You heard your Dad, Elliot. Up." She takes her sitting place near Carrick as Mia and Elliot begin searching through the presents and picking them up, saying who they're from and who they're to.

As usual, pretty much my gifts were kind of the same. Clothing, shirts, pants, ties... Shower and bath sets, which Ana and I will be using.

Elliot receives some Mariners fan... things. Clearly, he's having the time of his life, not even bothering to continue passing out gifts.

Grace, Mia, and Katherine all have the makeup in the world, including scented candles. Ana isn't that really fond of makeup but she accepts it nonetheless.

I feel a jolt in my heart when Mia announces my gift to Ana.

Ana receives a small rectangular box, wrapped in blue paper with a white bow. Her blue eyes turn curious, then nervous as she carefully tears away the packaging. I nod encouragingly for her to go on. When she opens her gift, her expression is clearly shock, which I hope is a good sign.

Lifting what's inside, she immediately seizes my lips. "I love you." She whispers, her blue's to my gray's.

A necklace is what I've given her. A silver one with her name engraved on the outside and my name engraved on the inside. Both in cursive.

"It's us." She says, twirling the necklace to see our names. "Side by side."

"Forever." I capture her lips. "I love you, too."

As if on cue, Mia hands me my present from Ana. Now I turn nervous.

It's a green bag with gray wrapping paper. Reaching into the bag, I pull out the gift and unravel the mystery item. Ana watches me with trepidation, chewing her bottom lip.

I nearly break out in tears when my eyes meet her gift...

Me and her. Inside a photo frame set that's decorated with blue and gray gems. There's three different picture slots. The first is one of Ana. She used one of the photos from our honeymoon. The last picture is of me. And in the middle, surrounded by the two parents, is the first photo of our child. Her sonogram picture.

It seems as if time has stopped just for me and her to share in this special moment.

"Ana. I always imagined that having a child is something that I'm going to keep in a private place, but maybe my curse is that all I'm going to want to scream my excitement out to the world. My happiness is what I want to cry out first." I can feel my voice breaking.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Christian Grey." She kisses my cheek.

"And to you, Mrs. Anastasia Grey."

...

 **A/N: Hey Fifties! I hope you've all had a lovely Christmas! Thanks to those who read, faved and followed. To those who left reviews, guest or not. I deeply appreciate it!  
If you guys have any ideas for future Fifty Shades stories I could do, please feel free to suggest them. Leave it in the review section or if you don't want it to be seen, feel free to PM me.**


End file.
